Aircraft pilots and crew are exposed to noise arising from aircraft operation. Occupational noise exposure is receiving increased attention from various regulatory bodies. Quantifying noise exposure in an aircraft is complex due to, e.g., variation of noise sources through the flight, the flight profile, various work schedule effects, different crew positions, etc. Accordingly, systems and methods to gauge noise exposure in an aircraft environment may find utility.